sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ravoka The Wolf
(NOTE: This page is still under construction. With all due respect, please be patient before you go and flame on me in the comments. Thank you - Ravoka67) Ravoka The Wolf is a fictional, anthropomorphic, 16-year old, brown wolf, He is an original character based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and is created and owned by user Ravoka67. Bio Basic Information Full Name: Ravoka Onueo (pronounced raa-voh-kah on-you-ey-oh) Gender: Male Age: 16 Date Of Birth: July 27, 1998 Height: 135cm (4ft 5in) Weight: 45kg (99lb) Alignment: Neutral Alias: Amura (Spiritual name given by the Onueo) Relatives: Sonic The Hedgehog (half brother) Likes: Food, music, people, the blood of his enemies, video games (Specifically Super Smash Bros. His main is Sonic.) Dislikes: Mornings, his own safety, boredom. Love Interests: * Current: Single. Ready to mingle. * Past: Amy Rose (Only so she could get with Sonic. STORY DEVELOPMENT!!!) Theme Songs: Warrior Part 2 - Lloyd Banks Ft. Eminem, 50 Cent & Nate Dogg (Main Theme) Me Against The World - Simple Plan (Alternate Theme) Welcome 2 Hell - Bad Meets Evil (Dark Ravoka/Evil Theme) Underground - Eminem (Super Transformation Theme) Powers & Abilities Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Weapons: * Retractable spikes from his knuckles * The Ultra Emerald (one emerald which contains the power of all the Chaos & Super Emeralds) Abilities: * Power doubles with a full moon * Tirelesness (almost endless) * Use of Chaos Powers (Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Super Transformations, ect) Weaknesses: * Weak sun durability (can only spend three hours maximum in the sun until his power slowly starts to deplete) * Terrains with long grass (slows him down) * Fragments of the Master Emerald (basically Ravoka's kryptonie) Super Forms: * Dark Ravoka - Can be transformed into at will, but it has a time limit of 5 minutes before Ravoka loses control of this form. 500% (X5) power increase. * Super Ravoka - Requires all seven Chaos Emeralds. 1000% (X10) power increase. * Hyper Ravoka - Requires all seven Super Emeralds. 1500% (X15) power increase. * Ultimate Ravoka - Requires all Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds combined. 2500% (X25) power increase. Design Ravoka's primary colours are brown and orange. Notable features of his body are his frizzy hair, eyes, fuzzy mouth, muscular arms, spiked hands and hook-shaped tail. His legs are also coloured brown and orange, as well as his shoes. When Ravoka transforms into one of his four forms, his colour changes depending on what form he changes to. This also includes his eye colour. * Dark Ravoka - Changes grey. Normal eyes. * Super Ravoka - Changes yellow. Black and yellow eyes. * Hyper Ravoka - Changes light blue. Black and light blue eyes, * Ultimate Ravoka - Changes green. Black and green eyes. History Origin Ravoka The Wolf was born on July 27th, 1998 on the western side of Planet Mobius. At two years old, Ravoka was abandoned by his parents and left in the hands of the Onueo clan, an ancient race of hedgehog/echidna hybrid which date back to the year 1073. They raised Ravoka until the age of five, when they started training him in Triex, a martial art which combines strength, speed and endurance. He trained for five years and at the age of ten, was appointed the Clan Defender, as they were constantly under threat from neighbourring clans. Two years later, a clan by the name of the Poiua (who were actually Dr Eggman's army disguised as actual people only to Ravoka) attacked. Right before the invasion started, Ravoka had been knocked out from a modified radiowave unleashed by Eggman. When Ravoka awoke, he found the Onueo viciously murdered and the village destroyed. Early Adventures W/ Sonic & Co For the next four years of his life, Ravoka wandered around the planet aimlessly, looking for ways to survive in society. This was until one day when he encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, who was in in pursuit of Dr Eggman. Ravoka decided to follow along and help Sonic. Together, they managed to take down Eggman. The two continued to work together after they found out that they were half-brothers via Tails hacking into Eggman's database. From there, they learned about the Eggman's plan of releasing a robot army capable of enslaving humanity. Little to the knowledge of Ravoka, this was the same army that murdered his people. Sonic & Ravoka both tried to destroy this army, but even with both of them in their Super Form, they barely stood a chance. After this defeat, Sonic, Ravoka & Tails decided to go and find all seven Super Emeralds. These would allow them to transform into their Hyper Forms. During this time, Ravoka found out that he could transform into his Dark Form at any time due to his dark past. Later, he found out that this form has a time limit of five minutes before Ravoka lost control of this form. Overall, it took one week to find all seven. This left them with three days to plan their attack. During this time, Ravoka developed a secret relationship with Amy Rose after learning about the whole situation between her and Sonic. Ravoka also learned about the truth behind the death of the Onueo and suddenly developed a bitter hatred for Eggman. With all seven Super Emeralds found and a vengeance to fulfill, Ravoka and Sonic made another attempt to destroy Dr Eggman's army. This time however, he has prepared. He sent out the radiowave which made Ravoka pass out years ago, but the Chaos Energy within him managed to keep it at bay at the cost of a power reduction. The waves did manage to make Sonic pass out though. With Sonic down, Ravoka requested Tails for the seven Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to combine their power. This results in the transformation to Ultimate Ravoka. In this form, the radiowaves were rendered useless and the army was destroyed in one dash. In a last ditch effort, Eggman sent out Metal Sonic to kill Ravoka. This plan obviously failed. As Ravoka and Eggman were face-to-face, Eggman tried to talk his way out the situation by tempting Ravoka to join him. Ravoka accepted Eggman's offer, only to grab him by the throat, drop him from space, tackle him all the way through the planet and throw him into the sun. Right as Ravoka transformed back to normal, Sonic had woken up. Tails flew them back home. A few days later, Ravoka decided to leave in search of a new adventure. Right before he left, he revealed to Sonic the secet of him and Amy, saying it isn't as bad as he thinks it is. Sonic then swears to love Amy on Ravoka's behalf while he is gone. Also, Tails managed to extract the power from both the Chaos & Super Emeralds and transport it into one. This emerald was dubbed 'The Ultra Emerald'. Current Ravoka's current whereabouts are around the middle eastern side of Mobius. His intentions are currently unknown. Future Future plans that I have for Ravoka include interactions with other non-canon characters, a possilbe ressurection of Eggman (somehow, don't ask how), maybe a brief run as a villain and more, so stay tuned. Apppearances * Between Worlds At War (Roleplay) * Sonic Fan Character All-Stars: The Ultimate Crossover * SFCW - X Dimensions * SFCB2 (Sonic Fan Character Brawl 2) (maybe, not fully confirmed yet) * Ravoka The Wolf: Rising (future) (BTW relating to Ravoka The Wolf: Rising, I am currently seeking characters to be involved in that. So if you want to be involved, let me know and we'll talk from there) Gallery Ravoka The Wolf 1.1.jpg|Ravoka Version 1.1 (current) Ravoka The Wolf.jpg|Ravoka Version 1.0 Super Ravoka 1.1.jpg|Super Ravoka Hyper Ravoka 1.1.jpg|Hyper Ravoka Dark Ravoka.jpg|Dark Ravoka Ultimate Ravoka.jpg|Ultimate Ravoka Ravoka The Wolf (Sonic Boom).jpg|Sonic Boom-ified version of Ravoka (please excuse the crappy drawn-on eyes). Rwtssb.jpg|If Ravoka was in Super Smash Bros. Somethink I quickly put together. Ravoka The Wolf game cover.jpg|Ravoka in his own game? HELLO?! SEGA?! ANYBODY?! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?! 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Considering Ravoka never really knew his parents as he was raised by the Onueo most of his life, I can't safely say how his relationship with them was. Hopefully it was good. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Definitley his glowy eyes and spike knuckles. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He actually has one behind one of his spines. He got it whilst training in Triex where he slipped off a tiny hut and landed on a sharp stone. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Ravoka actually thinks the oppisite. He knows that there are more attractive people in this world and he could probaly never amount to them, but that's just him. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Hopefully a 0, maybe a 1 at most. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. When he found out that he actually has some kind of actual family (in this case, his half-brother Sonic). 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Probably the massacre of the Onueo at the hands of Eggman. Either that or his parents abandoning him in the first place. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!! LOL Spongebob reference. Red, Fragile by Tech N9ne and IDK. 9.) Who does your character trust? With Ravoka, it's a matter of if the person trusts him. If he feels that they are being genuine, then he'll trust them. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. I'd say when he and Amy secretly started dating. Now hear me out on this one. Up until that moment, Ravoka had absolutely no luck with any girl. This was always due to someone more attractive than him (see above). This was one of Ravoka's greatest moments in his life so far. And as to what happens next... Let's save that for another day.... 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Hmmmmm... this one's tough. I'd say a cheetah, because they tend to be quite unpredictable. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Ravoka knows how to do some things with technology from watching Tails do it. But if you ask him to delete System32, he'll have no idea what you're talking about. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Ravoka usually wakes up in the weirdest position with the sheets stuck to the ceiling for some strange reason. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Ravoka has no problem with the cold. But when it comes to heat, that;s a whole different story. He can't stand it. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Well... He does have a weakness to the sun... So yeah... Definitley a night owl. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? None that he knows of anyway. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Surprisingly neat. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Ravoka actually has a habit of pouring a bowl of cereal and putting it in the microwave by itself. If you ask him why, he says "It reminds me of the last time you stopped questioning me. Which was never." 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Mainly running, but he will use any kind of transport available. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Probably his biggest fear is having a fear to begin with. It might sound weird, but if Ravoka is afraid of something, that triggers even more fear inside of him. Luckily he has no other fears. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? I should've known there would be a MLP question here. Most likely a dying star. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? He would probably go back into the past and find out who his parents were and what happened to them (foreshadowiiiiiiiing...). 23.) Is your character superstitious? Nope. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Somebody who actually appreciates him for his personality and not his looks. Other than that, she has to be very loyal to him. If there's a guy hitting on her, she'll probably get Ravoka to beat him senseless. And she would be willing to do anything to make Ravoka happy. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Hairy and sharp. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Pizza, nothing, never wears any clothes to begin with, hot chocolate, Spring and any holiday where he gets to just lie around and do nothing. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. 1. Warrior Part 2 by Lloyd Banks, because it represents the warrior mentality that Ravoka shows during battle. 2. Me Against The World by Simple Plan, because it's basically a trip through Ravoka's mind after the massacre of the Onueo. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Probably a bit of everything mixed into one. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Ravoka does shower, so he smells alright. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Ravoka, First off, sorry for all the dark stuff that I made you go through. But I did that for a reason. To make you stronger. And now look where you are. You may feel like nothing on the inside, but remeber this. After every dark night, there's a brighter day. So stay strong, keep on being badass and, as that old man with the black hoodie and sunglasses would say, f*** her right in the p****! Yours sincerely, Ravoka67 - your creator and god. Category:Wolves Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:All-Around Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Martial Artist